The stories of a Symphonys Christmas
by XDsymphony
Summary: The characters of ojamajo symphonys are faced with the hardest challenge of all...Secret Santa. Short chapters
1. Pop

_Welcome too my new fanfic...Kinda...this is going to be really short I'll finish it today or tomorrow. Merry christmas everyone :D _

* * *

Natasha held out her hat, which was filled with 8 small strips of paper. She smiled excitedly.

"What's that?" Olivia said.

"We are going to do a secret santa draw" Natasha smiled.

"We have to draw santa?" Yuki asked.

"No we each draw a name and buy the person a present" Natasha smiled.

"Can't we...just buy a present...for who we want?" Mika asked.

"It's way more fun this way, come on please!" Natasha said holding out the hat.

"I guess it couldn't hurt" Pop shrugged. Pop reached into the hat.

"If you draw your own name you have to put it back" Sika added. The others each picked a name out of a hat.

*~*Pop's POV*~*

I reached into the hat and pulled out a name. As I opened the folded piece hoping that I would get someone easy to buy for, like Mika-chan or Natasha-chan, Olivia-chan would fun to a present for. I looked and saw that I drew Yuka's name.

'_Why does it have to be Yuka' _I thought to myself. It's not that there is anything bad about Yuka it's just that I haven't gotten to know her much yet. I looked around and saw that everyone had similar faces.

"We can't tell ANYONE whose name we drew ok?" Natasha said, though looking a bit disappointed she is still excited. "There is also a 15 dollar limit" Natasha said.**(A/N I wanted to use yen but I got confused with it...hurrah for dollars!! :D ) **

"We'll give out the gifts tomorrow morning" Sika said looking at the other girls who nodded.

"Let's go now!!" Yuki cheered and ran out of the store. "Come on Yu-chan" Yuki said.

"Actually I think I'll stay here a bit longer" Yuka said.

"Me too" I said looking down at the girl dressed in lavender dress. The other girls then followed Yuki out of the store.

"So, Yuka-chan do you want to do anything" I asked Yuka.

"Well...I wanted to...practice baking...I'm having a bit of a hard time. I've been staying a bit late with Kaka-chan" Yuka said.

"I'll help you Yuka-chan" I smiled at the younger girl. Yuka and I transformed into our pastier uniforms. I went into the kitchen and started to gather ingredients.

"Pop-senpai...can we make a cake, please?" Yuka asked.

"Sure I've seen my sister make cake before, it shouldn't be too hard" I said, Yuka's eyes lighted up and she smiled.

We decided to make a simple cake roll. So I continued to gather ingredients while Yuka picked out the colours of decorations and stuff. We started to mix the wet ingredients together in silence until I asked...

"So why are you so interested in learning the art of baking?" I asked Yuka.

"I always wanted to bake with mama at her bakery, but she says I'm too young to help" Yuka grabbed and broke it perfectly.

"Is that your dream Yuka-chan...to work at a bakery?" I asked.

"I think...most of the people I tell say I'll lose interest in my dream" Yuka said. "Yu-chan wants to make candy when she's older" Yuka added.

Don't worry if you continue to believe in yourself I'm sure you'll be a good pastry chef" I smiled.

'_I think I know what I want to buy Yuka-chan' _I smiled as I looked down as Yuka stirred the wet ingredients.

* * *

_The chapters per character, thus being really short. I don't think any are going to be over 700 words_


	2. Yuka

_So how does everyone like my style of first person story telling? I used to always write in the first person_

* * *

*~*Yuka's POV*~*

When I drew Pop-senpai's name from the hat I was worried about buying her a present but I think I can find out she likes now easier.

"Senpai what do you like to do?" I asked Pop-senpai.

"Actually don't really don't know...I don't dislike anything" Pop said looking down.

"There has be something senpai" I asked Pop.

"...well...I...kind of want to...live...in the witch world...I used to dream about the magic world co-existing with ours in perfect harmony" Pop said. "I was faced with the choice of being a witch or being with my family, I kind of wish I stayed a witch sometimes...luckily I became a witch again" Pop smiled.

"What a wonderful thing to want" I smiled. We put the cake in the oven and bake for an hour, I was happy it turned out well. I also figured out that I can buy something for Pop-senpai that involves witches. Yu-chan has a lot of witch stuff I bet she'll know where I can buy something.

* * *

_Told ya it would be short...I wanted to make a one shot but I thought it may be a bit confusing_


	3. Mika

_This chapter is a bit longer because Mika is just plain awesome, plus it involves Tsubasa-kun who is also awesome. If anyone wonders I'll add a complete list of who drew whoese name at the end of the fanfic ok ;)_

_And I'm keeping the gifts a secret ;)_

* * *

*~*Mika's POV*~*

I sat on a bench and stared at the paper in my hand. I have drawn Sara's name out of the hat. What on earth would Sara want? I can't go up and ask her, I can't tell anyone else either. I wish I'd drawn Pop's name out of the hat. Secret Santa is stupid. Suddenly I looked up and saw Natasha's brother Tsubasa.

"eppp" I said jumping back.

"Sorry Kaku-chi, did I surprise you?" Tsubasa asked. I looked down a bit slightly annoyed with the Kaku-chi name, I don't mind the nickname but does everyone have to call me it.

"...what...do you...want?" I asked.

"I was wondering...what kind of gift would" Tsubasa started to blush a bit "...Sara wants for...Christmas" I was shocked he had the same problem. I guess I could tell him.

"I have the...exact same problem...Natasha made us do...a dumb secret Santa thing...and I drew Sara's name" I said.

"So that's where that went she usually does secret Santa with the family, but I guess she rather do it with friends" Tsubasa said. "You and Sara are friends though so it shouldn't be too hard"

"Why do you want to know what Sara wants?" I asked slyly.

"You've been around Nat-chi too much" Tsubasa smirked "I think you can guess why" he blushed.

"Let's go...to the mall...I guess we could look around a bit" I said. This guy is hopeless I have to help him.

"I saw Sara-chi looking at that really cute store" Tsubasa said looking around the street. Tsubasa ran ahead of me really quickly...he really is Natasha's brother.

"Kaku-chi...what do girls like?" Tsubasa asked me once I got to the store. The store was full of frilly and cutesy stuff...everything is kind of ugly.

"I don't...know...I don't like any of...these things" I sighed looking around. I saw a cute white teddy bear dressed in a frilly orange dress...or at least other people would say it's cute. "That's a cute toy" I said.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Tsubasa asked me. How the hell would I know if she would like it, I just assume she would, seeing that her room is full of frilly orange things and teddy bears.

"She will" I said simply. The problem with telling Natasha's brother is that I no longer have an idea for a gift. I let out a big sigh.

"You can buy it for her if you want; this store is full of frilly things I'm sure she'll like" Tsubasa said noticing my sighing.

"It's ok...like you said...there are tonnes...of dumb frilly things" I said. I knew Sara would like that teddy bear more than anything else in the store; he needs it more than I do...besides it cost more than 15 dollars.

"Thank you Kaku-chi" Tsubasa smiled and grabbed the teddy bear. He went to buy it and I was left alone in the frilly store of death. I was about to leave when I saw something Sara would like...not as much as the bear but whatever.


	4. Natasha

*~*Natasha's POV*~*

Yippee I got everyone to draw secret Santa names...I wonder who drew my name. It doesn't matter much as long as they get me an awesome present. Then I realized I have yet to look at who I have drawn out of my hat. I reached into my pocket and unfolded the paper. I drew Olivia's name.

"Don't know what she wants for Christmas...all I know is that her favourite colour is yellow" I said unintentionally out loud. Hopefully none of the girls heard me. I looked and noticed no one I knew was around. I also noticed no one was at the basketball court. I ran over and took the soccer ball out of my bag...what it's about the same size...I lost my last basketball. I spent a good amount of time playing with the soccer ball, until I heard something in the bushes.

"Hello?" I called out to the bush. Suddenly Sara-chi stood up from the bush...her hair was covered with twigs and leaves.

"...I can explain" Sara-chi started.

"Don't worry Sara-chi...so how long have you been following me?" I asked the petite girl.

"Not long I've just got here and..." Sara-chi mumbled.

"Do you want to play?" I asked holding out the soccer ball.

"I'm not that good at...are you playing with the wrong ball?" Sara-chi said looking at my soccer ball.

"What's wrong with it...I just can't bounce it" I said mumbling towards the end.

"Didn't you have a basket ball before?" Sara-chi asked me.

"I did...I lost it" I said rubbing the back of my head. "I was happy Onii-tan too mad"

"Ok that makes sense" Sara-chi smiled. She seemed a bit too happy. She may not be Olivia-chi but I can found out through her what Olivia-chi wants.

*~*That night*~*

I think Sara-chi knew I drew Olivia's name. Oh well it's not like she'll tell Olivia. I decided to use magic to find Olivia's bear. I ran behind a building and transformed.

"Pameruku laluku laliloli poppun! Lead me to Olivia's teddy bear" I said waving my wand in the air. An arrow appeared before pointing in the direction of the park. I decided to follow it, so I de-transformed and started to follow the arrow.

After a while of following the arrow it lead me to a strange place, in the park where I've never been before. There was way more trees than I thought the park had. The arrow stopped moving and pointed up. I looked up and saw that there was a teddy bear hanging from a tree branch.

"I guess I have to climb up and get you" I said and prepared to climb the tree. I'm sure Olivia will love her teddy bear back, but I need something else to make it better...luckily I know what it is.

* * *

_For a better view of the converstation between Natasha and Sara read the next chapter_


	5. Sara

*~*Sara's POV*~*

"I guess Natasha-san likes sports stuff I could buy her something there" I sighed to myself. I was hoping I would Olivia's name in the draw but I guess not. I don't really know what sports thing to buy her.

Suddenly I saw Natasha walk towards the basketball court. I decided that following her would be a good idea, and it was until she caught me in the bushes. After talking to Natasha for a while I now know what I going to buy Natasha-san. I was worried when I drew her name out of the hat. I thought it would be hard to get a present for Natasha...it wasn't that hard at all, hmmm she's being quiet I wonder if she's ok?

"So...Sara-chi...how's Olivia-chi doing?" Natasha asked me. This was a bit odd Natasha-san's never asked about Olivia before.

"Why do you ask?" I asked her.

"Why wouldn't I? Can't I care about one of my friends sister?" Natasha asked seeming to cover for herself. I'm pretty sure she drew Olivia's name out of the hat but I won't tell her I know.

"She's doing ok I guess...she's been having a bit of a hard time sleeping since she lost her teddy bear" I said trying to make the obvious hint that Olivia probably wanted a new teddy bear.

"Ok thanks for telling me" Natasha-san let out a big sigh.

"She lost her old teddy bear at the park, it's name was Oscar and she hasn't seen him since...here's his picture" I took out a picture of Olivia with her hair down holding out a worn teddy bear.

"Olivia-chi's hair actually is longer on one side of her head" Natasha-san said giggling.

"That was my mistake...when she was a baby I tried to cut her hair but messed up so I put her hair in a side tail. I guess mother must have liked it because she never changed it" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Sara-chi, let's go look for that teddy bear...I remember when I was little I lost something...no matter how many I got a newer shinier version I always wanted my old one" Natasha-san said.

"I'm kind of busy you can look yourself later" I said. Sure it sounded a bit mean but I knew that Natasha-san would want to give the bear to Olivia for Christmas.

* * *

_If only I updated this fast on my actual fanfic ;)_


	6. Sika

*~*Sika's POV*~*

How did I end up looking after Olivia and Yuki. I guess I can't let the two of them wander around on their own. Plus I get to see what Yuki wants, I drew her name out of the hat...and though at first I thought that it would be easy, I could buy her candy, but I decided she would need something that she would like a bit more than candy...if that's possible.

"Sika-nee-chi isn't this cute?" Yuki said holding up a green doll. I guess she got Kaku-chan's name. Yuki doesn't really like green.

"It's cute but I think you should get something you're sure who you're buying for will like it" I said to Yuki.

"I guess" Yuki ran back into the toy section. I guess she doesn't really know what 5th graders like but never the less I'm sure Kaku-chan will like it. I looked around and noticed Olivia was looking something I just looked at.

"What's up Livia-chan?" I asked the 7 year old.

"I'm just thinking..." Olivia looked at something and put it back down "what if we don't have 15 dollars?"

"Do you need some money?" I asked. I have already given some money to Yuki, Yuka and Natasha. Younger girls can never really hold onto money as long.

"No mommy gave me money already I was just wondering about...others" Olivia said.

"I gave money to Yuki, Yuka and Natasha" I said, it's so cute that Olivia cares about others.

"So, what would a girl your age want for Christmas?" Olivia asked me.

"It depends on the person" I said.

"Ok" Olivia sighed a bit and went back to looking back at jewellery and clothes. I decided to go find what Yuki was doing. I walked into the toy section staring at toys.

"Hey Yuki-chan" I said to the girl dressed in pink.

"I'm excited for this gift giving thingy; maybe I'll get something different than Yuka. Our parents always buy us similar things" Yuki said making a doll dance.

"That's a cute doll" I said to Yuki.

"Yah I already have one at home...and so does Yuka" Yuki said holding up two dolls one wearing pink and the other wearing lavender.

"I think if you're buying a present for a bigger girl I think you should go into a different section of the store" I said to Yuki.

"I guess, see yah later Sika-nee-chi" Yuki said waving at me. I know exactly what to get Yuki now, something unique. something she doesn't have to share

* * *

_Sorry if it seems a bit rushed. I came up with the idea 2 days before christmas, so I want to finish it before christmas(which means today) Wish me luck :D_


	7. Olivia

*~*Olivia's POV*~*

I drew Sika-senpai's name out of the hat. I have spent the whole day trying to figure out what she wants but I have yet to find a lead. I looked around and noticed Sika wasn't around. I then looked around again before going up to a sales person and saying.

"Excuse me miss" the lady turned around and looked at me oddly.

"Are you lost or something" she said to me. She looked like she was a teenager. She also didn't look too happy.

"No, what would 12 year old girl want for Christmas?" I asked her.

"How the hell should I know" the teenager said. Onee-chan was right some teenagers are weird. I wonder why she's sad; she gets to wear a cool elf hat all day. I looked and noticed she was no longer there. I sighed and walked towards the door, there I saw both Sika-senpai and Yuki-chan carrying bags.

"Did you get a present yet Olivia?" Sika-senpai asked.

"Not yet" I sighed hopefully the walk home would let me see something Sika-senpai wants.

"Look look it's snowing!!" Yuki said pointing out the window. Yuki put on her gloves that were attached to her jacket. Both Yuki and I had a scarf and ear muffs onto, I guess we never got around to taking them off yet.

"Olivia-senpai lets go play in the snow" Yuki said handing Sika the bag and running ahead. I then noticed Sika-senpai didn't have any mittens or hat or scarf I wonder if she'll be cold.

"Sika-senpai, did you forget you mittens?" I asked.

"I don't have any, though I do it cold I'm usually inside all day anyway" Sika stuffed her hands in her pockets and zipped her jacket up higher. She started to walk but I stood a bit behind. "Are you coming Olivia-chan?" Sika-senpai asked me.

"...uhmm no I have to go do something" I mumbled before running back into the store. I have figured out what I can get Sika-senpai.


	8. Yuki

*~*Yuki's POV*~*

I can't wait for Christmas, I get lollypops and chocolate and gummies and hard candies and jolly ranchers and my Secret Santa gift. The problem I have is I have no way of coming in contact with Santa. If it's Secret Santa I have to find Santa and find out what Mika-senpai-chi wants. I drew her name out of the hat, I think I'm lucky because I always see her drawing or something. Now I have to go find Santa so that I can see her list to see what she wants.

"Yuki-chan don't wander off too far" Sika-nee-chi called out towards me. I waved and walked around. I guess I can't leave the store because Sika-nee-chi seems to be looking at clothes. 12 year olds are strange. She completely avoids the toy section and goes right to that powder stuff mommy puts on her face to make herself pretty. I think it's called make-up.

"Excuse me do you know where Santa is?" I asked a elf helping at the store. Elfs have to know where Santa is.

"Aww aren't you a cutie, are you here with your mommy" the elf said handing me a candy cane. She didn't answer my question, but she did give me candy.

"No I'm here with my cousin, actually she's my second cousin once removed. That means she's mommy's 2nd cousin and I'm mommy's daughter making me Sika-nee-chi's second cousin once removed. Though we act more like first cousins" I said explaining the meaning of my relations to Sika-nee-chi. Natasha-nee-chi explained it to me so many times I have memorized.

"Aww here have another candy cane" she said handing me another candy cane.

"So miss elf do you know where Santa is. I'm buying secret Santa presents so I need to ask Santa what's on Mika-senpai-chi's list" I told the elf. Once again she smiled at me and gave me another candy cane.

"Santa's in the middle of the mall. But you don't need Santa, a secret Santa gift is from you. I'll help you pick a gift if you want" the elf said.

"Ok thank you" I smiled, she's not Santa but I'm sure she could help me. I wonder if she saw Mika-senpai-chi's list.

"So what does your friend like?" Miss elf asked me.

"She likes drawing and writing and she's good at baking and lots of stuff" I said I never realized how Mika-senpai-chi's good at so much stuffs.

"Does she need anything?" miss elf asked me.

"I don't know, she's always drawing so she'll probably need a new drawing book" I said looking around. I realized I was right by the drawing stuff. I saw what I was going to get Mika-senpai-chi.

* * *

_I caught Yuki's personailty a bit more this time. I really do like Yuki as a character but it's hard to write for her because she's a 5 year old...meaning I'm 13 years older than her. Yuka's a bit more clam and sweet, While Yuki is a bit more childish and cute._

_Here is the list of who got who's name:_

_Pop got Yuka_

_Mika got Sara_

_Natasha got Olivia_

_Sara got Natasha_

_Sika got Yuki_

_Olivia got Sika_

_Yuki got Mika_

_Yuka got Pop_

_I tired to match everyone with someone they are not best friends with. We all know sercet santa is more fun when the people don't know much about the other. For example is Pop got Mika's name she would know what to buy her. Or is Sara got Olivia's name she would have known that Olivia lost her teddy bear and would not have to worry. _


	9. Present Time!

_Thank you everyone for reading. And sorry about not finishing on christmas day like I planned...I actually forgot what some girls got as a present so I had to look back. Also added a small bit of SaraXTsubasa couple because I wanted to :p _

* * *

*~*Christmas Eve, normal POV*~*

"The stores closed now; can we open our gifts now?" Natasha asked the other girls. Pop said that it would be best to wait until the store closes so they could open there presents in piece.

"I guess" Sara said looking over to the small pile of presents.

"We still need to clean up a bit" Pop instructed. However everyone shook their heads.

"I still haven't figure out who gave you that frilly teddy bear, Sara-chi but I'll find out one day" Natasha said to Sara who moving the teddy bear away from the other gifts.

"That's not really your problem" Mika said looking at Sara place the bear away from any mess or danger. Pop reached over to the presents and started handing them to the person whose name was on the tag. Once everyone got their gift they sat in a circle.

"Let's let the younger girls go first" Sara said kindly.

"So I guess in reverse birth order" Pop said looking at Yuki and Yuka a bit confused of who would go first.

"That means I go first. I'm a ½ hour younger than Yu-chan" Yuki looked at the gift. It was covered in shiny pink lollypop wrapping paper. She looked on the tag. "It's from Sika-nee-chi!!" Yuki said happily. She looked the gift again and then at Sika who was sitting next to her.

"What is it Yuki-chan?" Sika asked.

"I don't want to rip the paper because it's so pretty" Yuki said looking a bit sad.

"I have a whole roll at home I'll bring you some later" Sika said giggling a bit.

As if on cue Yuki ripped the wrapping paper and saw a box with a picture of a snow globe on it. She opened and took out a medium sized pink snow globe. Inside the snow globe was a little gingerbread house and some candy canes saying North Pole. What was most cool was on the bottom Yuki was written across it.

"It has my name one it! Thank you Sika-nee-chi" Yuki smiled.

"My turn" Yuka said waving her hand. Her gift was in a lavender bag with cakes on it. Yuka looked at the tag and noticed it was from Pop. "It's from Pop-chan"

"I hope you like it" Pop smiled at the little girl.

Yuka removed the paper that was covering the top of the bag. She then lifted out a book that said on the cover 'The art of Baking: for KIDS!!' The book was bright colours and had a heart shaped cookie cutter on it.

"Wow thank you Pop-chan" Yuka said as her eye's lighted up.

"You're welcome, now you can bake all the time, plus there is a whole section for baked goods that don't involve the oven" Pop said as if she was really excited too. "Olivia-chan it's your turn"

Olivia nodded and grabbed for her present. It was quite noticeable that Olivia was tired from not sleeping well recently.

"Who's it from Livia-chan?" Sara asked her little sister.

"It's from Natasha-senpai" Olivia said looking at the tag. The present was in a bag that was yellow and had teddy bears on it. Olivia opened it and pulled out her missing teddy bear.

"YOU FOUND OSCAR-KUN!! THANK YOU!!" Olivia yelled happily, she hugged her teddy bear. "Wait what's this?" Olivia said around the bears neck was a ribbon with a gift card tied to it.

"It's a 15 dollar gift card to the build a bear workshop, I wasn't sure what clothes he'd like so I thought this would be better. You can even re-stuff him if you want" Natasha said. Olivia smiled and hugged Natasha.

"Thank you Natasha-senpai" Olivia said.

"Aww" all the older girls smiled. Olivia stopped hugging Natasha and started hugging her teddy bear again.

"It's finally my turn!!" Natasha said grabbing for the present wrapped in shiny blue wrapping paper. "It's from Sara-onee-chan" Natasha said.

"Stop calling me that!!" Sara yelled out blushing.

"Whatever onee-chan, we know who gave you that teddy bear" Natasha said winking.

"How do you know?" Sara said sounding a bit worried.

"Kaku-chan told us" Sika said.

"Just open your present" Sara was covering her face.

"Ok!!" Natasha ripped the paper rapidly. The present was a soccer ball; it was coloured royal blue and was sparkly.

"Tsubasa-kun that's the one you'd like best" Sara said looking at Natasha and the soccer ball.

"Tsubasa-kun?...so you went shopping with him" Natasha said slyly.

"And I've never heard Sara-chan use –kun before" Sika added.

Sara started to blush a bit "well he is my friend" Sara blushed some more.

"Enough bugging Sara-chan, it's time for me to open my present" Pop said reaching for the red wrapped present. It was kind of poorly wrapped. "Oh it's from Yuka-chan"

"I hope you like it Pop-senpai-chan" Yuka said. "I wrapped it all myself" Yuka smiled. Pop opened the present and saw a snow globe with lots of witches and humans celebrating Christmas together.

"It's so cute, thanks Yuka-chan" Pop said shaking the snow globe. "Mika-chan it's your turn"

Mika looked to her present, much like Pop's it was kind of poorly wrapped. The present was wrapped in green paper with crayons on it.

"I bought this present!! Though I couldn't find santa an elf helped me" Yuki said innocently. All the older girls giggled. Mika opened her present and revealed that it was a large drawing book and a box of special drawing pencils.

"Thank you, Yuki" Mika said quietly. She looked up at Yuki and smiled.

"You're welcome Kaku-senpai-chan" Yuki smiled.

"My turn" Sika grabbed her present. It was in a purple gift bag. Sika looked at the tag "It's from Olivia-chan" Sika said. She reached into the bag and pulled out a pair of purple mittens and earmuffs. On the mittens Sika was sewn on with blue thread. "Thank you Olivia-chan" Sika said. She looked over at Olivia to see Olivia laying down hugging her teddy bear, she was fast asleep.

"I'll tell her you said thank you" Sara smiled. She then reached for the last present. "I guess it's from Kaku-san" Sara said before reading the tag. She reached into the bag and pulled out a small box and in the box was a music box. It was white but had orange details to it. Sara opened it and heard a the song waltz of the flowers from the nutcracker.

"Thank you Kaku-san" Sara said.

"You're welcome" Mika mumbled,"This wasn't such a bad idea after all" she continued.

"It was actually really fun" Pop said.

"I'm surprised usually one person gets some crappy gift" Natasha said.

"It's because we are all great friends" Yuki and Yuka said in unison.

"Merry Christmas everyone!!" All the girls said to each other in unison.


End file.
